Vampire Night
by KimiruMai
Summary: Halloween is a tricky thing...


**Halloween is so fun :D**

**I got this idea from a really funny Bleach filler episode…HOLY SHIT FILLER HAS VALUE! Anyway, I'm tired, so I'll probably edit all the errors later. Don't judge me.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Pre- Android saga.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, as I am not abundantly rich and am currently writing fanfiction, I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

**Vampire Night**

* * *

Bulma stirred. Her head pounded, and she felt tired. She opened her eyes and looked up at the moon…

Wait.

She bolted upright, confused and shocked. Why the hell would she wake up and be staring at the moon?! She didn't sleep outside, like some kinda hobo! Taking another moment to take in her surroundings, she saw that she was sitting by a fire at the bottom of a very big hill, on top of which was a large, leafless tree growing beside/on top of a big, jagged rock. Capsule Corp was nowhere to be seen, or any other type of civilization, for that matter.

"Oh, good. You've awaken."

She looked away from the hill and saw Krillin, crouched on the other side of the small fire. Except…it wasn't Krillin, but it was, or…something! Krillin looked like some kind of monster! He was extremely pale, and his skin was so transparent that she could see clear though the other side of him, as though he was only an outline of himself. He was dressed in raggedy clothes that appeared gray, but for all purposes could have been full of color, and cuffs with long, clanking chains were on his wrists and ankles.

"Krillin…what's wrong with you?" she asked blankly.

He blinked. "Krillin? My name's Kuririn, Buruma."

Buruma? That wasn't her name! "What's going on?" she demanded.

"She must have amnesia," said a new voice. Bulma looked and saw Chichi dressed in strange clothes as well, sitting on a tree branch with her legs daintily crossed. She wore a white dress with a bodice that looked to be just a piece of silky cloth wrapped around her torso, and the skirt looked like ghostly petals that seemed to float. Her shoes weren't really shoes at all, just the same type of silk that was wrapped once around her ankles and feet, as though held there by either glue or magic. She was combing her dark hair with a silver comb, which she put aside after a moment and lifted a see-through white veil over her head.

"Chichi?" Bulma cried incredulously. "Where's your kimono?"

Chichi looked at her skeptically. "Buruma, what's gotten into you? I always wear this. And my name is Chee."

"Chee?"

"Uh huh," she said, floating down from the tree branch and landing daintily on the ground. "Chee the Banshee. And in case you don't remember, that's Kuririn the Ghost, and over there," she pointed, "is Gokurotto the Werewolf, somewhere around here is Pikkoro the Goblin, Yamucha the Zombie, and Bejita the Vampire King." She paused, then added, "and you are Buruma the Witch."

Bulma gasped and looked down to see herself wearing a top that was black until it reached her breast, upon which it turned grey, with fin-like design on the hem, and her long sleeves were a light purple with black stripes. Her slightly flow-y skirt was dark purple, too short to go to her knees, and she wore knee socks that were the same color as her sleeves. On her feet, there were black buckle shoes; on her wrists there were charm bracelets, and on her head, she finally noticed, was an extremely large black hat with a heavily bent, pointy tip, and a thick ribbon that was a similar color to her skirt tied loosely around it.

"What in the world?" she wondered out loud.

"Are you okay, Buruma?" Gokurotto said, scratching his wolf ears with his foot.

Buruma stared at him. The man that looked very much to be Goku was wearing a fitting black bodysuit with short sleeves and short legs that only went just above his knees. His hands and feet had been replaced with paws covered in black fur that covered up to his elbows and high calves. On his head there were two enormous black ears that looked adorably fuzzy, with two small, silver hoop earrings in the left one. Thanks to those ears, his hair was pushed down to cover where his normal ears would be, and was a bit longer and shaggier. Even his canine teeth were sharper than usual.

"Goku?" she squeaked.

"Gokurotto," he corrected, and a black bushy wolf tail thumbed happily by his side. Bulma paled.

A frickin' dog tail. That was even weirder than his monkey tail had been!

"Want to play?" Gokurotto asked.

Chee floated over (since when could Chichi _fly_?) and patted Gokurotto on the head. "Not now dear," she chided, "Buruma has only just woken up. You wouldn't want to exhaust her."

Gokurotto gave a small bark in reply, his tail thumping louder as he leaned into her hand while she scratched his ears.

Bulma stared. Surely she was dreaming.

Suddenly, Piccolo and Yamcha came walking through the bushes. Piccolo was wearing a darkly purple outfit, much like his normal one, except that these clothes were horribly ragged and hung loosely off his muscular frame. He wore no shoes, and his toenails were sharpened like claws. His shirt was no longer tucked in, and his pants no longer gripped his ankles, but were instead cut as though a child had gone crazy on them with scissors. Even stranger was the hat on his head; gone was the white turban, and in its place was a pointy purple hood that was attached to a flowing cloak of the same color.

"We've found something," Pikkoro grumbled, somehow managing to flash his sharp teeth.

"It's pretty interesting," Yamucha said. "I think Bejita will like it."

Yamucha was all sewn and patched up with pieces of flesh that did not match his original skin tone, and there were two bolts sticking out of his neck. He wore no shirt, and pants that were even worse off than Pikkoro's, but made of stiffer material that was dyed a dark green color. He also wore no shoes. His most distinguishing scars were his normal ones, across right eye and on his left cheek, but the stitches were sloppy and completely unhidden.

"Good," Chee grumbled. "I'm tired of his yelling."

"Who's yelling, Raven?"

Bulma jumped and whirled. Now standing on top of the boulder she'd seen earlier was a man silhouetted by the full moon. She recognized him immediately; only Vegeta had hair like that. He jumped down from the rock and landed in front of Chee without warning, and the banshee shrieked and awful wail of indignation.

He was dressed strangely too! This Vegeta…or Bejita, as Chee had called him, was wearing what could pass for a simple black long sleeved shirt and jeans, black boots, and a long trench coat that clung to his body until it met his knees, upon which it splayed out and carried in the wind. The collar was up and shielding over half of his face from the angle at which she was looking at him, and the undone buckles were a shining silver. His entire outfit was laced with silver chains and gothic crosses, hanging from his neck, the pockets of his coat, and even his wrists. When he shifted, she also noticed that the black of his clothes seemed to be tinted blood red, and the leather of his coat gleamed in the moonlight.

"I don't yell, banshee," he said in a rather calm yet dangerous voice. "Not as often as you do, anyhow. Mind your tongue."

Chee hissed another horrible screech again, and Bulma covered her ears.

As though her sudden movement had made her existence known to him, the vampire whirled to look at her. The wind carried his cape with his turn, and the collar pressed against his cheek and covered his mouth. "Ah," he murmured, "our witch is awake."

"She can't remember anything," Gokurotto said, examining his sharp claws.

"She's called us by all the wrong names," Kuririn put in, floating with his arms and legs crossed, chains clanking.

Vegeta stepped closer to her, his dark eyes narrowing. For just a second, his irises flashed blood red, and Bulma jumped.

"Do you know me, little witch?" he asked, dipping his head slightly in greeting. As he did so, she noticed a silver stud in the top of his ear.

"You…you're Vegeta, aren't you?" she guessed, suddenly not so sure.

He frowned. "Bejita. You've hit your head harder than I'd thought. Do you even know what day it is?"

She didn't.

As if pleased that he would have to explain it, the vampire swiftly spread his arms to the sky, his cloak splaying out at the motion. "It's Hallows Eve!" he declared. "And at midnight tonight, our wishes will be granted!"

The monsters around her cheered, and Bulma stared at them blankly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Veg…Bejita's arms disappeared underneath his cloak again. "We have been searching for the Dragon Balls for centuries," he said, licking his teeth (oh God, fangs). "Tonight, I will obtain my wish."

She looked back at him skeptically. "Aren't you already immortal, 'Mr. Vampire'?"

He smirked. "Of course. What I want…is sunlight."

"Sunlight?" Bulma said, surprised.

"As you know, I am not permitted to go into the sun, as it would horribly burn my skin. I wish to be indestructible, so I can go into the light as I please."

Bulma looked around at the rest of them. "And you guys are all helping him out so he can get the only wish?"

"Of course not," Kuririn said. "We are simply going to wish that all of our biggest weaknesses be removed. For example, these." He held up his wrists, and the chains clanked. "I am forever bound by these shackles, tied to Earth by my past. I want freedom."

"I wish to be able to speak to humans," Chee said. "I find them rather fascinating, but every time I shriek, one of them dies."

"I want to be able to use my powers whenever I need them," Goku said. "I can only become a wolf at night. It's rather dangerous at times."

"Light is dangerous for me as well," Pikkoro said. "I am easily blinded; I wish to have better eyes."

"I wish to have whole skin," Yamucha said.

"There, you see?" Bejita said. "We all have a wish. Share with us, Buruma," his voice suddenly sounded a bit deeper than it had been as he leaned closer to her, "what is your greatest desire?"

She swallowed. "Um…"

He chuckled and drew back. "Take a moment to remember what it was when you joined us. You have until midnight to figure it out." He glanced at the moon, then added, "You have about an hour."

* * *

They had begun walking, Bulma still asking questions and still getting people's names wrong. Bejita had not spoken another word to her since, something she was rather glad for, but had instead been walking up in the front of the group with Yamucha and Pikkorro. The three had apparently been discussing strategy, or some other such nonsense.

"Why is it so important that we have them by midnight?" she asked.

"Because," Chee said, "Halloween officially starts at midnight. Shenlong is strongest on this day."

Shenlong…Shenron…oh, good grief.

"And so are we," Gokurotto added. The way he walked kept catching Bulma's eye; his legs were raised at the heels like a real dog's might be, and as a result, his posture was a bit curved as though he would take off running on all fours at any given second. "Halloween is when monsters are at the peak of their strength." He lowered his voice and added, "it's also when Bejita is hungriest, so watch out."

Bulma opened her mouth to ask what the hell that was supposed to mean when Gokurotto suddenly let out a high pitched yelp.

"What was that, mutt?" Bejita muttered darkly, suddenly behind the werewolf.

"Nothing, nothing," Gokurotto laughed nervously.

"Don't go scaring our witch," Bejita said, his tone biting and harsh. "I need her for later." Having said that, he looked at Bulma rather slyly and licked his lips before returning to the head of the group in a flash.

Bulma felt herself blushing and moved closer to Chee. "What's his problem?" she whispered to the banshee. "He's been looking at me strangely all night."

Chee chuckled, quietly for once, as though afraid incurring Bejita's wrath. "Wow, you really did hit your head. Buruma, sweetie, that man has been hot for you since you joined us on this little escapade."

Bulma's cheeks got significantly darker than they already had been. "What?!" she cried.

"Shh!" Chee hissed. She glanced towards the front of the group and gave a quiet "eep!" when she noticed Bejita glancing back at them.

"That's insane!" Bulma hissed, quietly this time.

Chee shook her head. "Not really. First thing he said about you was "gorgeous." I can't believe you don't remember any of this."

Bulma blinked. "Really? He said I was gorgeous?"

"Well, not to your face, but pretty blatantly to the rest of us. I was sure I told you…"

Bulma was quiet for a minute. "Why hasn't Yamcha said anything to me?"

"Yamucha?" Chee asked, purposely adding the extra syllable. "Hun, Bejita scared him off a long time ago. Yamucha's only here because Bejita needs him to scour the place for treasure."

Bulma blinked. "Really?"

"Yup."

The blue haired heiress…or witch, paused, then asked, "Why isn't Goku…rotto the leader, like always?"

Chee shrugged. "Well, before the group split originally, when you were here first, Gokurotto wasn't exactly the leader. He just kept us together, and found ways for us to get in trouble." She paused to chuckle. "Well, we didn't see each other again for a long time, but then Bejita found Gokurotto and wanted to fight…because, well, you know, vampire/werewolf rivalry, but they couldn't decide who was stronger and had a stalemate for the longest time. Eventually, Bejita caught wind of the Dragon Balls, which, of course, Gokurotto already knew about. Once he'd told Bejita about all of our adventures, the vampire decided to round us all up to look for them."

"And you all listen to him?" Bulma asked incredulously.

Chee shrugged again. "He's a good leader. Makes sure we don't die and all. I mean, Gokurotto did that too, of course, but I suppose we're better organized now."

Bulma was quiet for a moment, and suddenly, Gokurotto howled, "We're here!" and took off running…on all fours.

"Gokurotto, hold it!" Bejita yelled, and when the werewolf ignored him, he let out a screeching hiss and leapt after him in the air. A second later, large black devil wings sprouted from his back. Despite the few flaps they made, powerful strokes had him catching up in hardly any time.

"C'mon!" Chee cried, also leaping into the air, though not nearly as quickly as the "Vampire King", her silver skirt billowing behind her, and Kuririn on her tail.

"Chichi!" Bulma cried as she ran. "Since when can you fly?!"

"My name is Chee!" the banshee shrieked back. "And since always! Call your broom and hurry up!"

"My what?!"

"Call Kinto'un!"

Kinto'un…oh, the Flying Nimbus. SHE COULDN'T RIDE THE FLYING NIMBUS!

"Dreaming, I'm dreaming," she remembered. "Kinto'un!"

A second later, a broomstick with fluffy golden bristles swooped down and slipped under her legs, carrying her into the sky. She shrieked and gripped it tightly, which apparently meant for the thing to go faster, and it had shot past Chee and Kuririn and had nearly caught up with Bejita a second later.

He turned to grin at her, flashing his fangs. "Well, hello, little witch," he said.

"Hi!" she shouted back over the wind, gripping the broom and holding onto her hat at the same time.

"Nice weather," he teased. He looked up, and jerked his head in the direction they were heading. "There it is," he said proudly. With another strong flap of his wings, he sped away and cleared over Gokurotto's head. The werewolf yipped in surprise and ducked his head, turning into a completely black wolf in the process. A moment later, he and Bejita were again neck and neck.

Bulma looked ahead, the wind stinging her eyes, and saw a giant white dome looming ahead in the sky. "Oh, the Lookout!" she said excitedly. As if knowing where to go, the Kinto'un swerved up and carried her all the way to the top.

When she got there, Chee and Kuririn had somehow beaten her to the top. Gokurotto had turned back into his humanoid form and scaled the Lookout with his claws, and Bejita of course had flown up.

"Greetings, Bejita the Vampire King!" a voice rumbled. Kami stepped from the shadows, wearing the same clothes as Pikkoro and carrying his staff, which made him look even more like a goblin than his younger half.

"Old man," Bejita greeted, and his wings swiftly folded back into his back. "Where are they?"

The goblin motioned to the back of the Lookout, where the Dragon Balls were always kept. They all rushed there, eager to have their greatest desires fulfilled. Bulma hadn't even thought of what she wanted to wish for, but it was still exciting just the same.

They sat there glowing on their pedestal, bright and flashing. Bulma pushed her way to the front of the group, her features lit.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her around her waist and pulled her flush against a hard chest. "Wait, little witch," Bejita murmured in her ear. "Have you thought about what you wanted? What you crave the most?"

She blushed. "Um…no, actually."

"You have five minutes," he said, pressing his lips against her cheek. When he spoke, she felt his fangs graze her skin.

"_That's also when Bejita's hungriest, so watch out," Gokurotto warned._

She swallowed, suddenly wishing her skirt wasn't so short.

"HALT, REBEL SCUM!" a voice roared.

They all whirled, though Bulma was never released from the vampire's grip, and saw a trio standing in the doorway.

Bulma couldn't make out their faces, but two were short, exactly the same height, while the third was a giant. The shorter two had shoulder-length hair, and the tallest had a Mohawk. From what she could see, they looked to be dressed similarly to Bejita, wearing all black and trench coats decorated with gleaming accessories.

Bejita hissed in a way that sounded more feline than bat-like, and his grip on her shifted, lifting her toes from the floor.

Moving her hat out of her eyes, as his shoulder had pushed it down, Bulma braced herself on his arm and asked, "Who are they?"

"Red Ribbon leaders," he hissed.

"They're a group of vampires that keep people like us from getting what we _want_!" Chee screamed.

Pikkoro growled. "They are called 16, 17, and 18. Gero has sent them to do his dirty work again."

"The androids?!" she shrieked.

They stared at her quizzically.

Suddenly Gokurotto howled to the sky. "Let's get em!"

They all lunged quickly, and the blue haired "witch" suddenly found herself standing alone. The fight escalated at a speed that Bulma couldn't catch with her eyes, until all of a suddenly, Kuririn, Chee, Yamucha, and Pikkoro lay on the ground unconscious. Only Bejita and Gokurotto remained.

Bejita took on the one that appeared female. Gokurotto fought the big one, but the third, one that Bulma guessed was male, was heading towards her.

She shrieked and flung her arms out in horror, and was surprised to find purple magic shoot. The android was immediately flung backwards, but as he fell, his arms stretched out and grabbed her. She screamed as they skidded back so far that they fell off the edge.

A second later, a winged vampire had snatched her up. She clung to the coat of her rescuer, and after a minute, she realized that she wasn't falling. She looked up and saw Bejita smirking at her devilishly. She again found herself blushing, and he leaned in so close that if she moved a hair, they'd be kissing.

He pulled away as they landed back on the Lookout. Everyone was awake again, and crowded around the glowing Dragon Balls.

Gokurotto turned and waved to them with a big fuzzy paw. "Come on, you guys!"

Bejita took her by the hand and lead/dragged her to the wish granting orbs. "Get ready, little witch," he whispered huskily.

_Even for a dream Vegeta, this is weird, _Bulma thought, her cheeks still bright red. _But strangely…not uncomfortable._

"Summon the dragon, Gokurotto," Bejita said.

The werewolf nodded, then howled, "ARISE, SHENLONG!"

The Dragon Balls glowed blindingly, and the Dragon shot into the sky. Strangely enough, the Dragon had no modifications to the one Bulma knew. "SPEAK YOUR WISH AND LET ME RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!" the beast roared.

Bejita looked at her. "Well, witch? What is your wish? You must know before we tell the Dragon to grant them all for us."

Bulma paused and looked at his face. His dark orbs were fiercely piercing, and yet, almost longing, as though he wanted something from her. Finally, she sighed, and said, "I only want to wake up from this dream."

Bejita cocked his head, though his expression did not change. "Dream?"

"Yes, back to when I'm Bulma and not Buruma, and you're Vegeta and not Bejita."

He just kept looking at her, so she added, "When you're all mean to me and not so…" she looked him up and down once, "erotic." Then she gasped as she realized what she'd just said.

Bejita snickered. "Erotic, am I?" he said, clearly amused. Before she could defend herself, he yanked her to him and kissed her.

Maybe erotic was a little bit too weak of a word.

When Bejita pulled back, Bulma was speechless. After what seemed like a really long moment, (during which the other monsters gave a generous supply of whoops) she stuttered, "W…what a weird dream! Why can't I wake up?"

Gokurotto laughed and threw his arm around Chee. "Because!" he cried.

"You just can't!" Chee laughed.

"Not you, Buruma," Yamucha pitched in.

"Why not?" she cried.

"Because," Bejita said, winking at her and flashing his fangs in a toothy grin. "It's not your dream."

Bulma blinked. "What?"

Suddenly, Shenlong roared, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" and disappeared.

They all blinked, and muffins started falling from the sky.

* * *

Bunny Briefs bolted upright in surprise, finding herself in her bed beside her sleeping husband as the sun peaked through the window. She glanced at the clock; 7 AM. She needed to start breakfast…no doubt Bulma would be up in a little bit, and Vegeta was certainly already up, training, and hungry.

Speaking of Bulma and Vegeta…

"What a strange dream," she murmured, rubbing the back of her blonde head.

* * *

**Just made your day, didn't I? :D**

**Funny name stuffs.**

**Buruma ~ Japanese name. Ha.**

**Bejita ~ Japanese name. Ha.**

**Gokurotto ~ Cross between Goku and Kakarotto**

**Chee ~ Chi spelled different XD**

**Kuririn ~ Japanese name.**

**Pikkoro~ Japanese name.**

**Yamucha~ Japanese name.**

**Review!**

**~KimiruMai**


End file.
